Toupydoops
Toupydoops is published by Lobrau Productions. Price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Toupydoops #5: 17 Jan 2007 Current Issue :Toupydoops #6: 22 Aug 2007 Next Issue :Toupydoops #7: Dec 2007 Status Irregular ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Toupydoops' - Aspiring comic book actor. *'Teetereater' - Toupydoops' best friend and roommate. Minor Characters *'Mr. Bananas' - Toupydoops' surly pet monkey. *'Tim' - Giant live-in cockroach. *'Auntie Nathan' - Landlord. *'Paul' - Casting Director at DC comics. Visually based on Paul Giamatti. *'Brit' - Bartender at Ryan's - Toupy's neighborhood bar. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Ryan's' - Toupydoops' local neighborhood bar. *'Dim' - Trendy nightclub on the Sunset Strip. Recent Storylines Toupydoops #6 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Toupydoops #5 Toupydoops #4 Toupydoops #3 Toupydoops #2 To celebrate Toupy's role as an extra in the hottest superhero book in town, Toupydoops and Teetereater hit LA's famous Sunset Strip for a night of carousing. Will Toupy fit in among the trendy and fashionable? And what happens when a drunken suitor hits on Teeter's girl? It's an evening of fun and fisticuffs in the land of the Beautiful People as the boys share "A Date With The Night." Toupydoops #1 In a Hollywood run by comic book publishers, superheroes are celebrities. Into this world steps Toupydoops, an aspiring comic book actor. Join Toupy and his best friend, Teetereater, as they deal with the quirks of life in Los Angeles, including pesky cockroaches, bizzare landlords, and a memorable audition for a role in a certain "Super" book. Past Storylines Collections *'The Collected Toupydoops, vol. 1' - Collects #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0979290813 History Toupydoops began as a weekly comic strip in The Oberlin Review, the student newspaper of Oberlin College in Ohio. Beginning in 1996, Toupydoops was written and drawn off and on for four years by series creator Kevin McShane. Moderately well-received by its Oberlin audience, the original Toupydoops strip reached the height of its acclaim when it was named runner up for the Charles M. Schulz Best College Cartoonist Award by the Scripps Howard Company in 1999. Nearly 10 years after the strip's debut, Kevin McShane began publishing a bi-monthly Toupydoops comic book under his Lobrau Productions banner. Featuring the same main characters as the Oberlin comic strip, the Toupydops comic book re-contextualized McShane's original strip in a Hollywood setting. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Kevin McShane. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *Toupydoops #1 - JAN063131 - $3.50US *Toupydoops #2 - MAR063301 - $3.50US *Toupydoops #3 - MAY063264 - $3.50US Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Toupydoops #7: Dec 2007 Links *Lobrau Productions - Publisher's Website Category:Humor